battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatooine: Jabba's Palace/Original
Jabba's Palace is arguably the most inhospitable and frightening battlefield in the Battlefront series. Dark corridors, screams from droids being tortured in the torture chamber, relentless Gamorean Guards with vibroaxes that favor no team, and a ferocious Rancor that snatches up anyone that comes by and eats them alive makes this a nightmare of a level. This map was originally included with the v1.2 patch for the original Star Wars: Battlefront on the PC, and was later featured in Star Wars: Battlefront II on all platforms. Jabba's Palace also features some of the most strategically insane command posts in the game. It is difficult to leave the throne room for more than a minute without it falling into enemy hands. This is due to the fact that Gamorreans Guards can spawn in the throne room, regardless of whether or not they actually own the command post. Its also frustrating when the Gamorreans capture Command Posts from you, and your enemy will eventually defeat the Gamorreans then capture the CP. Another command post that is difficult to keep is the dungeon. Gamorreans also spawn here, and will quickly capture it. Strategies A smart player would know when to avoid Gamorrean Guards when the opposing team members are near. If one or more Gamorrean guards are capturing an enemy command post, do not interfere! Let them be the ones who have to do the dirty work of fending off sudden attackers, and when they finish uncapturing the command post, finish off the surviving Gamorreans and capture the CP. Take advantage of the fact that the Rancor is stationary, and don't walk in front of it. Gamorrean Guards tend to hang out in the Rancor Den. If you fall into the den for some reason and Gamorreans are chasing you, trick them into walking in front of the Rancor. The Rancor will eat them instead of you (if you are careful and your timing is good). To sum it up, Jabba's Palace is a rough battleground to fight in. Expect heavy casualties on both sides, and lots of frustration holding command posts. Story As its name alludes to, Jabba's Palace is the giant residence of the infamous gangster, Jabba the Hutt. Located on the planet Tatooine, Jabba's Palace is visited only once in the films. At the very beginning of Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, C-3PO and R2-D2 arrive here to deliver a message from Luke Skywalker to Jabba, demanding the release of the Carbon-frozen Han Solo. The two droids are given as gifts to Jabba, and he puts them to work, without releasing Han, as was the agreement. Princess Leia (with Chewbacca as a "captive") and Lando arrive in disguise to penetrate the security of the palace, and eventually Luke Skywalker himself arrives, after some more training. After the heroes are captured, the part the Palace plays in the story is over. Recognizable features include Jabba's entertainment chamber, battleroom complete with the Rancor (which can kill you), and the droid torture room where C-3PO and R2-D2 are taken to be hired. Close combat is the only way to go here, and the winding hallways and multiple level can leave you confused and lost. Falling in the pit is quite an experience, but it is possible to elude the Rancor if you fall in. Try and cram yourself into a wall and wait until the Rancor attacks another player and run for the door. Heroes *Aayla Secura - Republic *Darth Maul - CIS *Luke Skywalker - Rebel Alliance *Boba Fett - Galactic Empire Combat Modes *Conquest *1-Flag CTF Trivia * This map was included in a free downloadable content pack for the Xbox version of Star Wars: Battlefront. * A screenshot from the Challenges tutorial page of the PSP version of Star Wars: Battlefront II shows that Jabba's Palace may have been considered at one point for the PSP port. Links *Back to Maps *Strategies *Glitches Category:Maps Category:Battlefront II Maps Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II